


you get lost to hawaii

by belatedwannable



Series: fantasyland [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blogging, Epistolary, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, based on jihoon's vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Jihoon goes to Hawaii by himself, but he makes sure that Woojin feels included.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Series: fantasyland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534418
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: i'll meet you in my dreams | day 3: hallucination of fantasies





	you get lost to hawaii

Weeks rapidly turn into months. Their fantasyland blog still gets regular updates, but they’re both working hard on all their projects, so it’s hard to stay in contact outside of that. One day, Woojin logs in and is shocked to find the first picture in the new post is a ticket from Korea to Hawaii. Anger rushes through him as he scrolls down the page for an explanation. He’d always told Jihoon and everyone else that he wanted to go to Hawaii more than anything. Surely, his boyfriend wouldn’t be spiteful enough to go without him. Beneath the picture was a paragraph.

_You’re probably going to be furious with me. I’m sorry that I’m going before you are and for not telling you in advance, but I honestly couldn’t think of any other place I wanted to go and you talk about it so much that I thought it must be truly beautiful if you love it. As for not telling you, I was just plain scared of how you’d react and we were both so busy. Between your comeback and my filming, there wasn’t enough time for us to handle a fight. If you’re still mad when I get home, we’ll handle it then, but this post and all the other posts this week will be about making you feel included in my trip. I love you so much and I wish you were here with me. I promise we’ll go together someday. If Sungwoon hyung can do it with his friends, we can find a way._

Woojin’s anger dissolves as quickly as it appeared, giving way to appreciation for the sweet gesture. After all, Jihoon is on a well-deserved break after his filming and he doesn’t need to spend his rest time writing love letters to Woojin, but he’s doing so anyway. That he was writing at all was enough. The evidence is clear. He smiles as he looks at the rest of the post for the day. There’s a picture of some unfamiliar dish that looks delicious followed by a photo of a massive colorful mound of snow. Woojin’s stomach reminds him that he’s due for a late-night snack, so he grabs a pack of crackers from his bag and sits back down to finish reading.

_This first picture is called Loco Moco. It’s a gravy-covered hamburger over rice with a fried egg on top. Just by looking at it, my mouth started to water. Poking the egg on top was pretty fun, but eating it was even better. Everything sort of melts together in the best way possible. The hamburger is tender, the gravy is silky, and the egg is just in between those two textures. And the rice…honestly, you make better rice, but the rice isn’t the point of this dish. It’s all about the meat and the egg. I can’t wait to see how much you’ll love this._

_This second one is shaved ice. Basically, it’s bingsu without the milk and beans and other toppings. It’s lighter and there are more flavors you can add. I think I added too many. Mine just tasted like assorted fruits, but I’m going to try again tomorrow. I’m thinking I might try just mango and pineapple. Any suggestions?_

The next picture is Jihoon in a car, wearing a white t-shirt. He looks ethereally beautiful as always, but it’s his hair color that captures Woojin’s attention. It’s a bright blond color, lighter than anything he’s ever seen on Jihoon. Looking at him, Woojin realizes where he last saw that hairstyle. On Jinyoung. In a time that seems worlds away now. To be fair, Woojin himself had a similar hair color during that era, but the cut was different. Seeing it on his boyfriend transports him back to the days of darkened bedrooms, doggy toys, and declarations of love whispered under covers. The paragraph below lends further explanation.

_After having my hair dark for the drama, I needed a change and I thought about our final promotion days together. That’s what this color is. I know I look more like Jinyoungie at the moment, but that wasn’t my original intention. The company didn’t want me to get a drastic cut like your layers since I still have schedules when I get back, but I figured the color was close enough. I’d forgotten how much bleach hurts. You know how sensitive my scalp is. I wished I had your hand to hold while I was having it done, but I love how it turned out. I hope you like it. I know I do._

Woojin’s grin is even bigger now as he continues munching on his snack. Jihoon thinks of him. Jihoon remembered him. Jihoon wanted to pay tribute to his hairstyle. Scrolling down a little further, he chokes on the cracker in his mouth, the image sending him into a coughing fit that only ends when he grabs his water bottle and chugs it, trying to regain some sense of composure. Before him is a picture of Jihoon, framed in lighting that looks like a heavenly halo, a white robe parted in a deep V all the way down to his waist, where it’s just barely tied together. He knows Jihoon loves a good robe, that the clothing item brings out all sorts of decadent desires in him, but he didn’t expect such a blatant display on the very first night.

_I’m remembering the last time I posted pictures of me in a robe like this. You really claimed me thoroughly that night. My ass was sore for days and you left marks up and down my sides. Maybe I should post some in this one. It really is comfortable. I’m imagining you demonstrating your possessive side again, but this robe is so much fluffier than the last one. It feels a bit like a cloud. Actually, it makes me feel like a bunny…a very naughty bunny. Mmm…I like that thought very much. I think I’ll use it as my hands trail down to end this perfect day with a happy ending. Don’t worry. I’ll still scream your name when I finish._

The post ends with one final picture, a closer view of the robe still framing Jihoon’s chest with the addition of shiny fluid spattered all over, demonstrating just how naughty Jihoon has been. Woojin groans, shuts down his computer, and sprints to the shower for a happy ending of his own.

The next day’s post begins with a picture of Jihoon clad in an oversized t-shirt, smiling and holding a big bowl of fish over rice. The fish glistens in the sun and so does the sweat on Jihoon’s forehead, and he looks happy. Palm trees and a beachfront loom in the background. Woojin’s not about to repeat yesterday’s mistake, keeping food far away from his mouth while he reads.

_Today I got to go to the beach for the first time in forever. And it wasn’t cold or rainy or anything. Remember how awful the weather was when we filmed Burn It Up? This is the perfect weather. Not too hot, not too cold. But anyways, I also got to eat poke today. It’s marinated cubes of raw fish over rice. The fish is fresh, caught just this morning. It feels like butter in my mouth, so smooth._

More pictures follow. A sandcastle in the general shape of the one from his music video, Jihoon in snorkel gear, a drink served in an entire pineapple.

_I saw so many fish today. They were all colorful. Oh, and I saw a turtle. It swam around me for a bit, then headed to the open ocean. There were these two fish I always saw together. They were both pretty small, very cute. Once, I saw them squabbling over food and that reminded me of us. When I circled around a few minutes later, they were back to being friends again. _

_While I was lounging on the beach with my drink, my mind drifted to the thought of you on the beach with me. Sand slipping through your sturdy fingers. Your tan getting even darker as you glow in this sunshine. Your skin shining as you rise from the waves. You’ve always been the stronger swimmer. Remember when you dived back into the water to rescue me and Seongwoo hyung who tried to save me and failed? You were my hero that day and every day._

_Oh, I almost forgot. On a whim, I packed a speedo, you know those tiny bathing suits we see in the Olympic diving competitions. I don’t know why. I just wanted to try it on, I guess. It’s way too tight to wear in public, but you’ve already seen everything, so I suppose it’s fine. I took two views: a front one and a back one. I think you’ll like both. Can’t wait for us to come here so you can peel this off me…or maybe just push it to the side. Love you!_

The two promised pictures send Woojin to the bathroom with an erection for the second time in two nights. The speedo may as well be lingerie the way it hugs every curve on Jihoon, the way Woojin can clearly see his lover’s cock and balls outlined. The bright pink does nothing to disguise the shapes either. If anything, it accentuates them. And Jihoon’s ass doesn’t even fit into the tight fabric, which doesn’t look like it was designed to hold a whole ass anyway, cheeks hanging suggestively below the line of the fabric. Woojin wishes he could just reach through the screen and grab the flesh there, squeeze it, knead it. He wonders how far the fabric stretches, whether it’s thin enough that he would see precome leak through right away, and how badly it would stain after one round of pleasure.

On the next day, Woojin rushes through his workday and opens the blog the second they get home from their schedules. With ongoing music show filming sessions and promotion events, work is a whirlwind, but they’ve carved out a few hours to “sleep or whatever” as Youngmin puts it, knowing perfectly well where in the world Jihoon is and what that knowledge has been doing to Woojin. His room is right by the bathroom after all and Woojin’s not exactly the quiet type. Youngmin isn’t complaining either since it gives him an excuse to crash in Donghyun’s room, where they make plenty of their own noise.

_Dear Woojinnie,_

_I saw a hula dance performance tonight. It was beautiful, fluid and strong all at once. Gorgeous men and women telling stories with their bodies. I almost cried at a couple of the songs. Now that I’m back in my room though, my mind is pulled back to you and your hips. The way you move your body. I’m imagining you covered in nothing but flowers and leaves, swaying under the palm trees, the curves of your abs lit by the torches there. How would you dance for me, main dancer of my dreams? Would it be soft and gentle? I’ve seen you do lyrical, all light and airy and delicate. Would it be powerful and hard-hitting like most of your dancing? I watched a couple of your fancams tonight. It’s rewarding beyond words to see you dancing again. It brought tears to my eyes. I know how hard it was for you to stay off your leg for so long and I’m glad your injury is fully recovered. I also love how you get your own dance break this comeback. That alone gives me an excuse to follow you through music shows, as if our relationship wasn’t enough._

The next set of pictures almost sends Woojin to the bathroom before he even finishes the post. His mind short-circuits at the sight of Jihoon first gazing then pouting into the camera. His eyes can barely focus on his boyfriend’s face, though he has stars in his eyes as always and his lips are a bit sparkly as well. His attention is fully focused on the red tank top and all the skin it doesn’t cover. There are new valleys of muscle on Jihoon’s shoulder, just waiting to be mapped out by Woojin’s tongue. There are familiar birthmarks just barely visible in the pictures, ready to be traced by Woojin’s fingertips. There are so many wide swaths of newly sun-kissed skin, made to be worshipped by Woojin’s lips. He swallows hard and reads on.

_You haven’t seen me in this red shirt yet. It’s new. I know you always loved seeing my arms. You couldn’t stop rubbing your hands all over them. My shoulders look especially pretty here. That’s the only thing I don’t miss about you. I don’t miss the way your marks limit my clothing options, but I’d still give anything for you to make some marks on my shoulders tonight. _

_Fortunately, I was careful and didn’t get too much sun yesterday. Otherwise, my skin would match the shirt and that wouldn’t be a good look for me, haha. I bet you were so busy looking at me you didn’t even see the natural wonders behind me. Part of my tour today took me to some caves, which contain these breathtaking waterfalls. They’re just as beautiful underground as the ones above ground. Kinda like our relationship, right? Still as beautiful as ever, just more hidden than it used to be. _

_Quick warning: you’re going to want to take your computer into the bathroom for this last picture. While I most certainly will appreciate your reaction, your roommate probably won’t._

Breath quickening with anticipation, Woojin grabs his towel and pajamas, rushing to the bathroom. He seats himself on the counter and scrolls down for the final time that evening.

In form, the picture is like many other tourist pictures. Someone leaning casually onto a balcony, back to the camera, taking in a scenic sunset. What sets it apart from any other cliché shot is that Jihoon isn’t wearing a stitch of clothing as he poses, his plump ass on full display for the camera, golden-hued from the natural light. All the blood rushes from Woojin’s head to his groin so quickly it makes him slightly dizzy. He can barely keep himself together enough to read what’s written below.

_Relax, I took this with a timer. I was alone. It felt so freeing to expose myself like this in public. The balcony’s not see-through though, so don’t stress. No one saw anything that’s yours alone. I wondered what you would do if you were here. I was hoping you’d be on your knees behind me, your sinful mouth right where you know I want it. Would you be able to make me forget myself and moan aloud right here? Or would you shut me up somehow? Or would you tease me until I shoved you back into the room where we could be as loud as we wanted? What would you do, my sparrow? Feel free to let me know._

After a long shower that’s just a touch louder than his past few, Woojin sits on the counter once more. He pauses briefly to structure his rapid-fire thoughts, then his fingers fly over the keyboard in reply.

_You’re right. I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I’d wreck you on that balcony, show the world you’re mine in every way. My hands would be on your hips, holding you still. You move so much when I touch you, Hoonie, especially when my tongue works its way inside you. You’d try to look awestruck at the scenery, but I’d reduce you to whimpers soon enough. Just the little ones. The ones that leak out when you bite your lip and hang your head. They’re delicious and leave me scheming for ways to wring more out of you. I already know you can come just from my mouth there, sweetheart. We’ve already done that experiment. Remember the way you leaked onto the sheets and whimpered for me? But back to Hawaii. Imagine the breeze on your skin, the scent of flowers in the air, the sun warming your upper body while I warm what’s further down. I’d tease you at first for being so incredibly naughty, taking a risk like this. I’d work my way in a slow spiral, eventually ending up right where you want me, but not nearly as fast as you’d like. You’d squirm and beg in that breathy way you know I love so much. Fuck, I’ve already come once in the shower and the image is making me hard again. I want to sink my teeth over and over into your soft cheeks, leaving bruises that will last for days. I want to circle your rim over and over with my tongue until you’re trembling under my hands. I want to ease you open and press inside and feel you clench over and over as your release coats the balcony wall. We’ll make it happen, I promise. All that we want will happen someday._

_With all my love,_

_Your Sparrow_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Well, this is sort of double-dipping, but it's still a fantasy, or series of fantasies. Also, for those of you looking forward to the next installment of fantasyland, it's your lucky day. Jihoon’s Hawaii vacation and the pictures that followed were very inspiring, but imagining Woojin’s reaction to a butt balcony shot was even more inspiring. I hope they get to Hawaii together someday, but for now, I’d like to believe that Jihoon sent some naughty shots to Woojin along the way. The title is taken from the subtitled translation of Minhyun’s use of that cheesy line in their acting challenge on that one [show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hm7hhdganoA) where Daehwi asked Jihoon to beatbox and instantly fell in love. You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable)! I welcome comments and conversations.


End file.
